1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robotic finger, and more particularly, to an under-actuated robotic finger with joint locking mechanisms.
2. Related Art
Generally, a robotic hand is utilized in various fields such as industrial, medical, military, and aerospace fields. Usually, each of robotic fingers constituting the robotic hand makes use of several motors to take the motions of multiple joints like human fingers.
So as to reduce the weight of the robotic hand, an under-actuated mechanism having a higher degree of freedom than the number of motors, can be applied to the robotic hand.
One example of the under-actuated mechanism of the prior art has been disclosed in the paper “A highly under-actuated robotic hand with force and joint angle sensors” published in 2011 IEEE/RSJ International Conference on Intelligence Robots and Systems held in San Francisco of U.S.A. on Sep. 25-30, 2011.
The robotic hand of the prior art is capable of strongly grasping an item, but fails to precisely grasping the item.